


I Had A Plan

by orphan_account



Series: Preppy Days [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, avoidable sex scene, chapter one is general audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jian Yi makes the decision to come out to his mum, and does his research in the only way he knows how.





	1. It's Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out

'Mum! I'm back! Are you here?'

The house was silent, but that wasn't unusual. She was probably running late, she was meant to be back before him, but it wouldn't be the first time she was held up.

He took off his coat and shoes, and dropped his bag on the kitchen counter. Flicking on the kettle, he stretched his neck back, moving his head from side to side. Helping Zhengxi out at the class on a Saturday was great, but it was hard leaning down towards the tiny tables. The benefits afterwards more than made up for it though, he thought, touching a finger to his lips and smiling.

'Could I get a cup of tea?'

'Jesus, Mum! You scared the shit out of me.' He turned around, surprised, and caught sight of her. 'Shit. Mum are you ok?'

Her eyes were watery, her cheeks were stained with dark streaks. It was obvious she'd been crying, and he felt like an idiot for even asking. He moved towards her to give her a hug, but she stepped back.

'Tea first. I'll be in the living room.'

'Mum?'

'Earl Grey, please,' she said, walking through the doorway.

He made drinks as quickly as he could, terrified of what she was going to say. She hadn't even seemed like this when his dad had left, what little he could remember. What the fuck had happened?

Once the tray was ready, he walked through, and stopped dead when he saw what was on the table.

Three familiar books were sitting in a row; they were familiar to him, because they were his. He'd bought them online about a month ago, and had been reading them before bed. They were called 'It's OK to be Gay', 'This is a Book for Parents of Gay Kids', and most telling of all 'The Joy of Gay Sex'.

To be fair, he did buy one of them for her, but it was still an invasion he didn't appreciate.

He put the tray on the stool, silently piled the books one of top of the other, then moved the tray to where they had been.

Turning to his mum, he calmly said, 'Why are my books here?'

'They're yours, then?'

'Yes, they are.' He'd briefly considered saying they belonged to Mo Guan Shan, but that would have made trouble for him if she told his parents. There was just no point lying.

Her shoulders shook, and she started crying again. 'How could you do this to me?'

'Don't make this about you, please,' he still wasn't raising his voice. He picked up her tea, and put it into her hand, then passed over the tissue box.

She took a tissue, blew her nose saying, 'Thanks.'

He pulled the small stool over next to the chair she was sitting in, and perched on it, gently touching her arm. 'You ready to talk now?'

'Ok,' she put her hand on top of his.

'I was going to talk to you when you came back. It's not my fault you went through my stuff.'

'They were right by your bed!'

'Why were you in my room though? And do not even think about giving me any shit about this being your house.'

She stopped what she'd started to say, and closed her mouth.

'I don't go in your room when you're not here. Which is most of the time. What were you doing?'

'I was doing washing from the trip, and I thought I'd see if you had any to do.'

'There's a first time for everything.' He took a drink, and said, 'Sorry, I'm being unreasonable. I'm just disappointed. I had a plan.'

'Tell me your plan.' She lit a cigarette, and catching his frown said, 'I'm not going on the balcony.'

'I was going to make you tea, which I have, and then bring through the books, which are already here. Come to think of it, it's not that different.'

Her face lightened a bit. He seemed to be loosening up finally.

'Then, I was just going to say it.'

'Tell me.'

'Mum.' He took her hands in his. 'I'm gay.'

Her lip quivered, and he thought she was going to cry again. But then she started laughing.

'What?'

'You've always been so melodramatic, my love. I'd kind of already guessed. You know, cause of the books.'

'So, then next I was going to give you this book.' He passed her the 'Parents Guide'. 'I've read it already, and I've got my own, so you can keep that one.'

She suppressed another giggle.

'Do you have any questions?'

'Well, my first one would have been “how are you going to change”, but you're as tightly wound and nerdy as you were before.'

'You're a terrible mother. Shall I just buy you a book about being a parent?'

She flicked his forehead. 'Smartarse.'

  


–

  


Zhan Zhengxi>> But what if she doesn't like me?

Jian Yi> She doesn't like anyone, it's fine. 

>> That isn't helping, Mao

> Oh, God do not call me that in front of her, she'll be unbearable

>> Well don't call me fucking Xixi then

> That's what she thinks your name is

>> Well put her straight

> Xixi

> Honey pie

> Angel face

>> For fucks sake Jian Yi don't make me break up with you before I've even met your mum properly

> Zhengxi 

>> That's more like it

>> How did coming out go?

> Oh it was a fucking nightmare

>> Really?

> To start with. She found the books and was crying

>> So do you really want me coming over

> It was fine in the end. She's fine with it. Well as much as she can be

>> Which books did she find?

> I bought one for her about having a gay child, and one for me about coming out

>> You are such a dork

> And one about sex

>> Oh?

> That ones for us. I'll show you it when she goes out

  


–

  


'We've met before but only briefly,' he said, shaking her hand and trembling. This was without a doubt the most terrifying thing he'd had to do so far in his life. Jian Yi had one relative who he was still talking to and was also alive; he could not fuck this up. 

'I remember meeting you when you were younger too. Mainly because my son wouldn't shut up about you.'

He blushed happily, looking at his feet. It still filled him with warmth to know that Jian Yi talked about him as a child, even if he didn't always remember how close they were. 

'Mum, please shut up.'

'Do you hear how he talks to me? Do you talk to your mother this way?'

'No he doesn't, because Zhengxi's mum is a normal human mother.'

She looked at her son, asking, 'I thought his name was Xixi?'

Zhengxi stepped in, 'That was a childhood nickname, I'd prefer Zhengxi if you don't mind.'

'Well aren't you just delicious. You can stay.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like reading sex scenes, don't bother with the next chapter.


	2. Did you read this bit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read a sex scene, just stop now, because that's literally all this is.

They're back in his room again, where much of their free time is spent these days. Jian Yi's house is quiet, lacking siblings and nosy parents, and while it still makes Zhengxi sad to think of his boyfriend being so alone, it does mean they have peace.

Jian Yi hadn't had much time to do more drawing these days. His A level subjects were demanding, and a lot of their time was spent with him reading, revising and writing, while Zhengxi did sketches for his own art qualification. Sometimes he would draw the other, revelling in not having to hide how beautiful he found him; sometimes, seeing him stretching his neck to one side, he would go over and gently mould his hands into the tense muscle.

This space had become a place to study, whether it was homework, or each other. He'd come to know his moods, from the way he held his body, or the lines on his face, it was rarely in what he actually said. He knew him as well as he knew himself. 

Today there's no reading, even though there's a book. There is nervous laughter, but no derision, no calling the other a twat.

They'd touched each other before, but there is a frisson in the air this time. There's a lightness to Jian Yi, as if coming out to his mum and introducing her to his life had taken away any tension more quickly than a neck massage ever had. 

He's finally being himself, and letting Zhengxi revel in that. 

The sensitivity of his lips is astonishing him, the sounds he makes pulling at his groin. His head drops back in ecstasy onto the bed as Zhengxi moves his mouth to his neck, the tongue licking upwards teasing out more groans.

'I have to take these pants off before I come in them,' he pants, biting at his jaw. 

Their hands grapple with each other's clothing, belt buckles clacking, Jian Yi's ridiculous underwear making him laugh again, before ripping them downwards off his ankles. 

Finally, they're both completely naked together, for the first time. 

He looks up to see his blonde hair haloed by the light behind his head. He isn't sure when it was he moved, but now he's astride his hips, running his fingers down from his shoulders, over his chest, meeting his hip bones, and following the V dipping to where their hips meet.

His confidence still growing, he curls his hand around Zhengxi's erection, moving his hand along its length. 

'Is this ok?' he asks, but he knows the answer. Zhengxi has already wrapped his hand around Jian Yi, and their eyes meet, urging on the other. Within thirty seconds, his eyes are closed as he bites his bottom lip; the brunette has to stop himself, removing his hand and using it to pull him by the neck, back towards his mouth. 

Their kisses barely land, Jian Yi is panting and groaning so much. He searches for friction, moving his legs so they straddle one of Zhengxi's.

'More...' he's murmuring incoherently as he nuzzles into his ear.

Fuck, he isn't going to last long if he isn't careful. He sits up, moving a squirming Jian Yi onto his back, and walks away from the bed.

'Xixi, where are ...'

'I'm coming back, just give me a second.' He finds what he's looking for in his bag, and brings them over.

Jian Yi lifts himself onto his elbows to see what he's dropped on the bed. 'Wait, why do you have those?'

'I've been carrying them since, well, the equipment room.'

Zhengxi moves back onto the bed, so he's above this time. The short time away from the quivering mess his boyfriend has become has given him space to come back from the edge, bought them a little more time. 

'Did you read this bit?' he says quietly, clicking open the lube. He squeezes it onto his fingers, rubbing it over the whole of three of them with his thumb. Jian Yi always likes watching his fingers, he likes teasing him with them, running the pointed tips over any bare skin he can find. 

'I did, and I'm ready.' He lifts his hips a little, propping himself on Zhengxi as he kneels between his legs. The hand without lube moves back to gently stroke his erection, as the first finger enters. 

It's tight, and he starts to worry it's not going to work. How can it work? No amount of diagrams has convinced him this is possible. 

'Are you ok?'

He's lost some of the calm in his face, but nods. 'It just feels a bit weird.'

'I'm putting another one in.'

'Try.. Ah... Turning your hand the other way up.'

Zhengxi complies, and curls the two fingers upwards. He knows there should be a sweet spot somewhere, like a G spot. If he just keeps moving slowly...

'Ah fuck!'

'There?'

'Yes, fuck... there.'

He adds a third finger, still sometimes curling, but now also moving them apart; gently, he continues coaxing the right sounds from Jian Yi.

He moves his other hand back to his own cock, slicking the pre cum down the shaft. He watches his boyfriend's face; his eyes are still closed, his mouth wide open with the occasional 'Xixi' or 'fuck' spilling out. He's biting his bottom lip again, and Zhengxi can't take it any more.

He leans down, removing his fingers, causing those pale eyes to pop open just for a second, before they're closing again as their tongues meet. As they kiss, Zhengxi moves a hand across the bed, searching for the other item he retrieved from his bag. 

He finds the condom, and breaks away from kissing Jian Yi to open it and roll it over his cock. It takes longer than it should, because the tongue licking his neck and the teeth tugging at his ear lobe are distracting.

'Mao, give me a second.' He tries not to sound irritated, but Jian Yi sits back and looks at him, sees the problem, and helps him. The kissing starts again, once it's in place. 

'How shall we...?' They both know what is meant, and the end of the sentence is swallowed up in more kisses.

'I'll turn around. That's meant to be easiest. To start with.'

'Ok. I'll miss your face though,' he says it sincerely; he'd hoped they could face each other, but he wants it to be good for Jian Yi above everything else. 

The intense trust it must take for him to turn his back on him, to get pillows within reach for filling any gaps and for comfort, to move his knees slightly apart; Zhengxi is floored by this faith that someone else has in him.

He leans over, so his torso is completely touching Jian Yi's back, and whispers in his ear, 'I love you so much.' His head turns, and their lips meet.

'I love you too.' He dips his head down, so his hips raise.

Zhengxi guides himself between his cheeks, and enters him with just the tip. He watches as the pale back beneath him arches, and he runs his left hand down his spine. 

He moves in, inch by inch, and Jian Yi is dipping his head down further, until he's resting on the pillow; one cheek rests against the cotton, and Zhengxi can see his eyes are still closed, and he's panting.

'Are you ok?'

'Fuck yes, please... Carry on .'

The books told him about the sensations he would feel in his prostate, and how to find it, how it would feel penetrating and being penetrated, what lube is...

But none of the books could teach him how it would feel to be completely filling the person he loved. How it would feel to be so connected to someone, to watch them come apart underneath your touch.

Words like cock, ass and cum, they're just not lyrical enough for this right now, for the way he feels looking at that face. 

He's making him feel amazing, it's obvious from that expression; and that in turn makes him feel amazing, like he's conducting this, creating this. 

He carries on moving, they both do, and in the end, it's the easiest thing in the world. 

They never needed a book, not really. They might have needed the confidence the book gave them, but really the only thing they needed was acceptance; from their parents, yes, but also from each other, and more than anything, from themselves.

He reaches around Jian Yi, pulling him back against his chest so they're both kneeling. The angle changes, he can reach his neck to kiss him, and they're both so close; after he strokes him a few times, he needs to soothe him through his orgasm, as his own starts to hit. 

They end up in a tangle on the bed, facing each other as they carry on kissing through the aftershocks. Their breathing is returning to normal, and the kisses are slowing down, becoming less frantic, fading into pecks.

'What did the book say next?' Jian Yi asked, pulling the thin cotton sheet over them both.

'Lots of practice. Just like drawing.'


End file.
